Protect The Unprotected
by DetectiveAtWork
Summary: Jaquelyn, is the story of his forgotten life. The one he left behind to become the one and only Prime Merlinian. He must protect Jaquelyn even if it means killing or getting killed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N alight hi everyone I want you guys to know I'm on a tight schedule and that I don't really update a lot. Oh and Jackie will **not **be a sorceress

Chapter 1: You have a what?

The icky pink ice cream ran through the fingers of Dave And Balthazar as they sat in the park watching the life go by.

"You know," Dave said between licks of ice cream " I really love these breaks"

"Well don't get used to them we'll get back to training soon" Balthazar said smiling.

HE watched ahead as a little girl was talking to a man. The man stumbled and slapped her by accident. But next Balthazar found himself laughing hard the girl kicked him where it hurt and then slapped him hard in the face.

"What are you laughing at?" Dave asked. Balthazar pointed and immediately stood up and put his ice cream in the trash, and ran over.

"Dave!" Balthazar yelled. and followed him to the girl.

"God help me!" Dave yelled. The girl looked at him and immediately ran over and jumped into the arms of Dave.

"Oh Davey I missed you!" she said. she whispered a who's that as Balthazar came over.

Dave let her down.

"Balthazar this is my sister Jaquelyn." Balthazar was stunned , a sister? why hadn't Dave told him before?

"Please call me Jackie." she said She had long brown hair and looked like Dave, she was muscular and oddly skinny.

"Hello Jackie." He said nicely. He looked at Dave and tilted his head.

"So Jacks why umm were you beating a guy up?" Dave said she opened her mouth and then closed it.

" HE kicked me out of the show, because I told him that I wasn't a singer, and I was, or am." She said smiling. "Anyway… where are you guys off to?"

"My lab"

"you have a lab?" She looked at Balthazar, "Are you his assistant?"

"You could say that." HE said he nodded to go and Dave spoke up.

" Jackie we have to go you can come if you like"

"Sure" They walked up Jackie was ahead on the grass doing back handsprings and front handsprings.

" You never told me you had a sister?" Balthazar whispered. "She a singer and she can do that?" Balthazar Pointed at Jackie who was doing a bAckflip.

"She's a gymnast and yes she does have a fewe cds out. Sorry i never told you i havent seen her in forever, Oh and one more thing she doesnt know that I'm a sorcerer."

A/n: Ok sorry for shortness and bad grammer i hope you like it review tell me what you think if i should continue or not! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N well I hope you liked the first chapter here's the second

Chapter 2 Angel's voice

Arriving at the lab the two, Dave and Jackie took off. Balthazar let them spend an hour together since they hadn't been with each other for so long.

Balthazar just sat down and relaxed. But something was bothering him; Dave said that Jackie had a few CD's so obviously he had some of them. He got up and wanders toward the stereo, where a few CD's were piled up. He skimmed the pile until he found three CD's that said Jaquelyn Stutler.

The first was Christmas Silent Night, and she was wearing a hat and making a snow angel. The second was her in a tank top smiling with her hair down past her elbow hinges. That was called Ave Maria. The third was her in the rain dancing in a bright yellow dress, it was called Wishes. Since Balthazar Knew Ave Mari the most he chose that one, at first he expected an untrained child's voice but when he put it in to play a beautiful voice was played.

To Balthazar it felt like an angel came down to sing to him, as if she herself got kissed by an angel of song... Soon it wasn't before long were Balthazar drifted off to sleep.

_Dream_

_He walked over to the Spot where he saw to bodies laying. The first was Jaquelyn and the second was Dave. No thought Balthazar this cannot be happening. Protect them Balthazar, Protect them. A voice rang in his head. But then stomps filled his ears that must be the stairs thought Balthazar. Wait the stairs!_

"Hello anyone here, Balthazar?"

"Over here." Balthazar saw Dave walk down the staircase.

"Where's?"

"Gymnastics."

"Anyway, this is your sister singing?" Balthazar rewinded the CD. He watched as Dave listened closely to the soft sound of the song.

"Ave Maria, yes that's her best song, because it was my mother's name. Beautiful voice isn't it?"

"Yes a very beautiful voice, so pretty that she might be Lorder." Dave thought for a moment then he realized what a Lorder was, a person who lures people in with their voice.

"Balthazar I'm not getting her into the sorcery world, I mean who knows I'm like Hannah Montana, in the sorcery world once they figure out I have a sister she'll be like Lady Gaga. Even more popular than me" Dave looked at Balthazar in the eyes. "I'm not dragging her into this."

"I know but Da – "

"Oh but David you already have. Tell them Jaquelyn." Horvath said. He had Jackie under one arm, his arm around her neck.

"Dave who the heck is this he's such a freak!" Jackie said. Horvath simply punched her. She didn't even blink she ran when she saw the opening. Balthazar shot plasma Bolts at Horvath as he shot some at Jackie who simply dodged them. Soon Horvath disappeared.

"I'll be back "

"Great Jackie you might be a Lorder and a Majik."

A/N tells me how I did? Oh and a Majik is a person who can dodge magic with ease.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright guys I haven't gotten a review so please review!

Chapter 3: Lorder and Majik

"I'm not even going to ask what that was because it was probably magic Mr. Prime Merlinian." Jackie looked at him with a glare that would scare anyone.

"Jaquelyn how do you know that?" Balthazar asked he was quite interested in how the young girl.

"Dave you left the house when you were what 15. Grandma told me everything" Balthazar really wanted to stay out of this he really did but when she said that he had to know.

"Jackie I know where you're getting at I really do but please not right now." Dave said he felt his heart drop when she said that because he left her alone with no mother with her grandmother. It was true he hadn't seen his sister since he was 15.

"Anyways," Jackie said with a glare at Dave. "What are a Lorder and A Majik?"

"A Lorder is when you have an extraordinary voice – which you do by the way- can lure people, or control them with there voice." Balthazar paused before continuing. "A Majik is when you have such quick reflexes that you can easily dodge magic or plasma bolts." Jackie looked at both of them with a smirk.

"But am I?" She asked quite unsure if it was good to be one or not. Dave sighed.

"I really don't know but Jackie I really don't want you be involved in this." Dave said. Jackie walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder,

"I hate to say it Dave, but I already am." She took out a small red ring. Dave stared it couldn't be!

"You pick pocketed Horvath!" At this Balthazar laughed, he loved the personality of this girl.

"Jaquelyn Chantelle Stutler!" Dave said gaping.

"Jaquelyn however did you do this?" Balthazar said with a smirk. Never had he ever thought to pickpocket Horvath of his most precious item.

"Practice makes perfect." Dave couldn't believe that he had a sister who practiced pick pocketing.

"You actually practice this? Oh my god I have the most weird sister ever!" Dave said he walked over to the couch and plopped himself down.

"Excuse me I think that you should be training Mister." She said to Dave

"So should you." She looked at Balthazar with a smirk. Dave walked over and placed an arm around her neck and ruffled her hair.

"Jackie." HE said I amusement as she shook her wavy hair.

"Hey!" She looked at him with a small smile. She slapped him in the butt.

"Giddy up cowboy yaw' gotta get trainin!" Balthazar laughed.

They trained until they each thought they were going to have a heart attack.

"Dave comes on!" Jackie said she got up from where she was watching and stood in front of him.

"Alright hit me with your best shot!" she said Dave looked uneasy as he looked at Balthazar, who nodded.

"Jackie is you sure?"

"Am I sure- really I fell from that seven foot bar and landed flat on my face I think I'm sure."

"Alright." The blue plasma raised in his hands as he shot the bolt as hard as he could. Jackie at first was fine but then she was hit and flew through the air. She shook her head and got up.

"That was awesome!"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Do I really need to answer that again?"

"I have an idea I can train while she can dodge them that way I'll be better and so will you!"

"Sure." Balthazar watched as he shot and she dodged.

"Alright, you guys have had enough." Balthazar said a little while longer. They both started to move but then something red flew through the air, and hit Jackie.

"Dav-"She started to say but hit the ground before she could finish.

"Yeah Jacks?" he turned to see her out cold on the floor.

"Balthazar!' Dave said they both knelt next to her on the floor.

"Dave, I think that was a red plasma bolt, red ones are deadly."


End file.
